User talk:Mariostyle
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Mariostyle page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Where did You Get This Information? You've placed a fairly substantial history on Billy Sanchez's article, naming his parents and such, and have identified Esteban Morales as his cousin. Where did you get this information? If you can provide me an official source for the info I will not remove it based on the fact that I think you just made it up. I look forward to your response. - JackFrost23 15:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sanchez and Morales Hello, Mariostyle. I deleted your contribution again. That information you wrote is made up. I understand that Sanchez is your favourite multiplayer character, but that doesn't mean you can just make things up. Sanchez has no backstory because he is a multiplayer character. He only exists as a player-controlled character and is not involved in the game in any other way. I understand you are upset that you spent time on his story, but you can "Undo" edits so you cannot play the victim here. If you really want to make up stories for characters, go here: w:c:reddeadfanon. It's a fanfiction wiki that allows you to, essentially, make up what you want about the RDR world. I am not trying to be a prick or offend you or anything negative, but you can't make things up and I'm simply enforcing that. If it means anything, I'm sorry. That's all I can say. If you can prove to me that Rockstar actually made up a backstory for that one multiplayer character, and by that I mean if you can link me to an official Rockstar website that states his backstory and is sanctioned by Rockstar, I'll leave the information up. If you cannot prove it, I suggest you go to the RDR Fan-fiction wiki and you can write made-up Red Dead stories to your heart's content. Thanks for reading. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem Mariostyle, it's no problem. You didn't know and made a mistake and now it's been righted. You don't need to be sorry, it's okay. Enjoy the Red Dead Fan-fiction wiki. :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC)